Iguais
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Um passado obscuro. Uma amizade. Transformações. O quê será que o pequeno Zetsu teve que passar para se transformar nesse grande Shinobi? Isso, apenas ele e seu mestre sabem...• •Zetsu/Madara••NÃO é yaoi•


**OBS: **_Idéia tirada da música Pés no Chão, de Luxúria._

_

* * *

__**Iguais**_

Em meio à densa neblina estava ele, escorado a uma árvore, lançado ao chão. As pernas jogadas a frente do corpo, uma delas era completamente branca, cheia de arranhões, a outra, negra, manchada de sangue, não só seu como também de inimigos. As mãos de cores diferentes agarravam os joelhos trêmulos com firmeza, e os cabelos verdes ocultavam-lhe a face, os olhos, a mágoa, e apenas eram vistos os dentes afiados mordendo o canto do lábio, fazendo jorrar um filete de sangue.

Não chorava, ele _nunca_ chorava, fora treinado para isso. Um shinobi perfeito era o que deveria ser, mas... algo deu errado, ou ao menos era o que ouvia, o que _sempre_ ouvia.

Um soluço abafado saiu dos lábios manchados por sangue daquela criança solitária, as mãos largaram os joelhos e foram a sua face, limpando as lágrimas que borraram sua visão. Permaneceu naquele mesmo lugar, naquela mesma posição, naquele mesmo estado, por tempo que já nem conseguia mais contar, o tempo já não lhe era importante.

Os passos surdos na neblina o fizeram erguer a cabeça, os longos cabelos verdes de sua franja saltaram da face, abrindo espaço para os redondos orbes amarelos vistoriarem a imensidão de vazio branco. Não via nada, mas ouvia aqueles passos se aproximarem. Poucos segundos depois uma mancha negra aproximava-se naquele branco assustador que o envolvia, em sua face nada escapava, nenhuma emoção, e o combate interno crescia dentro de si à medida que aquele borrão negro criava forma.

Buscou as armas em seus bolsos, mas nada achou ali, estavam vazios. O desespero tomava conta do pequeno e fraco corpo, e a face bicolor permanecia sem expressar absolutamente nada.

Apertou os olhos para ver aquele que se aproximava. De primeira vista achou ser uma mulher, pelos longos cabelos negros, mas ao aproximar-se um pouco mais notou ser um homem, pela armadura que vestia sob uma estranha capa negra estampada com nuvens de cor vermelho como sangue. O homem que agora estava a pelo menos cinco metros de si não era lá muito alto, sua pele era branca, os olhos vazios, um deles escondido pela longa franja que balançava ao vento. Ele sorria para a criança, um sorriso doce, como o pequeno nunca vira antes, nem sequer o identificara naquela face jovial. Em passos suaves sobre as folhas que caiam das árvores da floresta ele cortava a pequena distância entre os dois, e ao alcançá-lo dobrou os joelhos, encarando sua face, sem desmanchar o sorriso.

E ele não conseguia dizer ou expressar nada, apenas... tremia àquele sorriso.

- Olá. – o desconhecido lhe cumprimentou em tom amigável, tomando o cuidado de esconder seu sorriso ao ver que não agradava. Os lábios em tons distintos se moveram, mas nenhum som saía por eles – O que uma criança faz no meio da floresta sozinha? Perdeu-se do time? Do sensei? – recuou, tentando recolher as pernas que não o obedeciam – Não precisa ter medo, não vou te machucar. Qual seu nome? – os lábios, mais uma vez, se moveram, mas o som não se fazia presente – Você não fala? – sacudiu levemente a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- E-eu... f-falo sim... se-senhor. – murmurou em tom quase inaudível, encolhendo-se de forma a ficar grudado ao tronco da árvore.

- Que bom. – viu o sorriso voltar à face do simpático homem, que lhe estendia uma das mãos. Recuou mais uma vez, e ao reparar isso não tentou tocá-lo de novo – Como se chama, criança?

- Zetsu. – respondeu-lhe, tão rápido que o mesmo mau o compreendeu.

- Zetsu... Nome curioso. Quantos anos você tem?

As mãos largaram os tufos de cabelo macio que seguravam, e os dedos magros levantavam, formando o número dez, e logo uma delas se fechou, deixando na outra mão o número quatro.

- Quatorze? – obteve um sinal positivo desta vez – Bom, não és mais uma criança, Zetsu-chan. – observou atento ao jovem a sua frente, achando em seu braço uma bandana – É um ninja da vila da grama?

- Sou... _Era_. – o tom com que a segunda palavra lhe foi sussurrada fez com que os olhos negros subissem ao rosto estranho do garoto mais uma vez, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e ao ver isso o chamado Zetsu pareceu angustiar-se um pouco mais.

- Tem um timbre bem curioso. – o homem disse devagar, mesmo que já tivesse reparado no que havia acabado de encontrar, certamente não era apenas o timbre.

- Não é apenas minha voz, senhor. – o tom anterior lhe disse receoso.

- Achei que não. – sorriu mais uma vez, logo recolhendo o gesto de simpatia – Quer me contar o que aconteceu a você? Por quê está tão machucado? Onde estão seus pais?

- Meus pais... eram cientistas da vila. Eles trabalhavam com pesquisar proibidas. Pegaram seus filhos gêmeos quando ainda bebês e... – olhou pra si mesmo, dando a entender que fora o resultado.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou interessado, já sentindo-se confiante para tocar o topo da cabeça do rapaz, escorrendo os dedos longos pelos fios verdes.

- Eles não gostaram do resultado, e por isso... me trancaram e me treinaram, longe do conhecimento da vila, por quatorze anos...

- Então te soltaram ou você fugiu? – arriscou-se a completar a história.

- _Eu os matei_. – o tom grave que vinha do lado escuro disse pesaroso. Rapidamente o homem tirou a mão dos cabelos do rapaz, surpreso pelo que havia ouvido – Agora a vila está me caçando, eles... querem me matar. – fora à vez de o timbre jovial lhe falar.

- Você veio se esconder aqui? – perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio. O menino afirmou-lhe – Entendo. O que pretende fazer agora, Zetsu-chan?

- _Sobreviver_. – a segunda voz lhe disse – Mas eles vão me pegar, mais cedo... _ou mais tarde._

Olhou para aqueles grandes olhos amarelos e não pôde deixar de sentir pena daquele garoto. Mas esse não era o real motivo de ter se aproximado dele, era curioso, não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, e poderia ser-lhe muito útil no futuro.

- Bom, tenho algo a lhe dizer... também estou fugindo da minha vila.

- Sério?! – exclamou surpreso, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Sim. – esboçou novamente um sorriso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do pequeno, que lhe sorriu de volta, um sorriso torto, quase não era _sorriso_.

- Eles também querem te matar?

- Na verdade, eles acham que eu estou morto. – disse em tom divertido, trocando a perna com a qual se apoiava.

- Como assim? – questionou desentendido.

- Eu lutei com o Hokage... e perdi. – uma sombra de raiva passou por seu rosto – Eles acham que ele me matou.

- _E o que o senhor fez à vila?_ – notou que ele já estava bem à vontade consigo, fazia-lhe perguntas, e isso o estava angustiando.

- Tentei salvar meu clã, mas isso é uma longa e desinteressante história. – resmungou em um muxoxo, enquanto levantava-se – O que você tem comido, Zetsu-chan? – apressou-se a mudar de assunto, achando-o ao ver de cima a figura magra do pequeno adolescente.

- Bem... Folhas, cogumelos... – sussurrou envergonhado, ocultando-se por detrás dos fios verdes.

- Não me admira que esteja tão magrinho. Venha comigo, vou te levar até minha casa. – passou a mão por sua majestosa franja e virou às costas, no entanto o segundo não o acompanhou. Voltou-se a ele, que o olhava tristemente – O que foi?

- Eu não... – os lábios se moveram, mas o som não saiu dali.

- Como?

- E-eu não... consigo... andar. – murmurou, as bochechas em tom escarlate.

- Então como chegou até aqui? – pôs as mãos na cintura, questionando-o.

- As árvores... – olhou para o lado, encarando o tronco atrás de si – fazem parte de mim. – tocou a superfície úmida, unindo-a as pontas dos dedos. Tão discreto gesto que escapou dos olhos atentos do segundo.

O shinobi de capa negra passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, segurando a franja no topo da cabeça para mostrar acidentalmente uma cicatriz naquele olho, mas antes que o pequeno pudesse perguntar o que fora aquilo, viu-o se aproximar novamente.

- Vou te carregar então. – disse simplesmente, tomando-o para jogar os finos braços em volta de seu pescoço e pegá-lo no colo.

As mãos bicolores agarraram seu pescoço com uma força que ele realmente não acreditou que o menino tivesse, e ao examinar suas pernas enquanto andava franziu o cenho. Olhou para a nuca do pequeno rapaz, que tinha o queixo em seu ombro, olhando por cima deste.

- Boas notícias, você não é paraplégico. – os olhos amarelos voltaram-se a ele mais uma vez – É apenas falta de uso ou algo assim. Depois irei te ajudar com isso.

- O senhor... irá me treinar? – perguntou receoso.

- É, eu vou.

- Posso saber seu nome?

- Claro que pode. Já deve ter ouvido antes, pois, modéstia à parte, eu sou bastante famoso. Uchiha Madara é meu nome. – respondeu sorridente, sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Desculpe, mas eu não... – franziu as sobrancelhas, mordendo o canto do lábio.

- Sem problemas, afinal, você não está aqui fora há muito tempo. Irei te ensinar tudo aquilo que precisa saber, mais tarde.

- Quais sãos suas habilidades? – os olhos amarelos se arregalaram, maravilhados.

- Eu tenho sharingan. – respondeu com um discreto sorriso na face.

- Er...

- Já sei, você não o conhece. – deixou passar o riso – Vou te mostrar...

- Mais tarde? – completou um tanto emburrado.

- Você aprende rápido.

x-**X**-x

Colocava o rapaz sentado à mesa da cozinha com cuidado, depois olhando-o com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você come? – Madara perguntou.

- Bem... como eu fui criado para me assemelhar a uma planta carnívora... eu sou meio canibal. – engoliu em seco, já prevendo a reação que viria depois disso.

- Não serve ramen? – olhou-o indignado. Zetsu voltou-se rapidamente àquele curioso homem, boquiaberto. Era a primeira vez que não se desesperavam ao ouvir aquilo – Sabe... seria meio incômodo te dar um de meus braços.

O menino riu por um breve momento, e ao ver o gesto de felicidade Madara não conteve o sorriso satisfeito. Virou-lhe às costas e foi preparar algo para ambos comerem, enquanto era observado por atentos olhos amarelos.

- Você precisa comer garoto, está muito pálido, sabia? – falou enquanto preparava o ramen, para cortar o incômodo silêncio.

- Eu sou assim mesmo, Madara-sama.

- Não, não só você, mas também sua outra metade.

- O senhor percebeu? – arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Sim. – confirmou desdenhoso, pondo à mesa duas tigelas de ramen – Eu não cozinho muito bem, mas deve servir por hora.

- Não sei como te agradecer por isso. – disse-lhe com a cabeça baixa, apanhando os hachis que lhe eram oferecidos.

- Apenas coma. – separou os hachis e mergulhou-os no caldo do ramen, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do rapaz – Quais são suas habilidades, Zetsu-chan?

- Eu... Posso me fundir a matéria orgânica. – respondeu meio que incerto, sem tirar a atenção dos dois pauzinhos que dançavam em seus dedos, como se fugissem dos mesmos.

- Interessante. – comentou o Uchiha, pondo na boca o macarrão e em seguida olhando o rapaz embaraçado ao seu lado – Não sabe usar os hachis?

- Nunca comi com isso... costumo usar as mãos. – respondeu entristecido, ainda travando a batalha contra os dois pauzinhos escorregadios.

O moreno largou os seus e tomou os de Zetsu, segurando sua mão para aprumar os hachis em seus dedos, direcionando-os a comida e em seguida a boca suja de sangue do estranho garoto.

- Não é tão difícil quanto parece. – disse ao vê-lo comer sozinho, mesmo que ainda meio desajeitado – É mais... higiênico e educado do que usar as mãos.

- Obrigado, Madara-sama. – agradeceu mais uma vez, unindo as mãos e curvando-se em sinal de respeito.

- Pare de agradecer, isso está ficando irritante. – resmungou em um muxoxo, sem dar a mínima para o rapaz, apenas continuou a mexer seu ramen, entediado.

- Desculpe. – reverenciou mais uma vez, desta vez como um pedido de desculpas, então voltou a comer, ou melhor, devorar sua tigela de ramen.

- Hey hey, mastigue a comida, rapaz! – exclamou o Uchiha, dando um leve tapa na nuca do rapaz, que largou os hachis em uma expressão de desgosto – Não devore a comida, ela não está viva... Pode comer com calma, tem muito mais.

- Sim, Madara-sama. – murmurou.

- A propósito, vamos cortar esse cabelo amanhã, e conseguir roupas para você.

- O que tem meu cabelo? – questionou com sobrancelhas arqueadas, levando uma das mãos aos longos cabelos verdes.

- Não lhe cai bem, esconde seu belo rosto. – disse simplesmente – Logo logo começaremos seu treinamento.

x-**X**-x

Caiu sobre a terra quente, ofegante e coberto de suor. O sol do meio-dia queimava a pele de seu peito nu, e os cortes em suas pernas que ainda não haviam cicatrizado ardiam como brasa viva. Ainda não andava muito bem, e era realmente difícil correr enquanto avançavam sobre si com kunais e shurikens.

Uma grande sombra o cobriu, fazendo com que abrisse um dos olhos para ver uma expressão reprovativa na face jovial daquele homem antes tão simpático. Tentou dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas o ar faltava em seus pulmões e a dor das feridas não ajudava. O Uchiha lhe jogou a camisa e recuou alguns passos, de costas para ele cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos. Parecia decepcionado.

- Seus pais não deviam ser ninjas muito brilhantes. – resmungou Madara. Era a primeira vez que o rapaz ouvia aquele tom irritado sair de sua boca – Tem certeza de que foi feito pra lutar?

- Foi... o que me disseram... – respondeu ofegante, tornando a fechar os olhos.

- Não tem chakra o suficiente para ser do tipo ninjutsu, seus movimentos são lerdos demais para ser do tipo taijutsu, e já está muito velho para aprender e se especializar em genjutsu, sem falar que tem uma defesa patética. – suspirou pesaroso – Vou perguntar de novo, Zetsu-chan: Tem _certeza_ de que foi criado para lutar? Não teria sido para medicina? Tem um ótimo domínio sobre seu pouco chakra, e tem o tipo perfeito para ninjutsus médicos, ah, e você conhece de plantas medicinais como nenhum outro.

- Apenas me disseram que eu deveria proteger a vila, pois havia sido criado para isso. – sentou-se naquele chão, apanhando a camisa que lhe havia sido oferecida.

- Humm... – se voltou a ele, vendo-o levantar – Pelo que vi até agora, o único cenário adequado para você lutar é em florestas, montanhas ou coisas assim, pois terá a vantagem de se esconder do inimigo. É do tipo terra, porém nunca irá aprender a técnica de endurecer o corpo, é impossível se considerarmos a sua quantidade de chakra. Seus pés não são muito bons, então provavelmente não vai poder viajar a longas distâncias nem se especializar em taijutsu. Precisa de uma defesa especial, que seja seu trunfo, algo que apenas você possa fazer.

- Tem algo em mente? – perguntou enquanto levantava-se, passando as mãos nos, agora, curtos cabelos verdes.

- Na verdade... sim. – sorriu malicioso.

x-**X**-x

- Madara-sama... isso pesa! – se esforçava para manter-se de pé, enquanto exclamava desgostoso.

- Não seja ingrato rapaz, é perfeito. – parecia divertir-se com a dificuldade do garoto em suportar o próprio peso, apenas olhava-o e a sua mais nova armadura – Pode ser meio ridículo, mas vai servir por hora. Se funcionar direito, pode usar em tempo integral.

Zetsu virou-se cambaleante, apoiando com as mãos os grandes ramos em volta de si, que escondiam seu corpo e o protegiam. Lentamente foi soltando o que seu novo sensei chamava de "armadura" e o que o mesmo chamava em mente de "coisa esquisita".

- Você consegue mover isso? – perguntou pacientemente. O bicolor o encarou desentendido, parecia ainda não saber para quê aquilo servia – Anda, tente, não temos o dia todo. – bateu palmas para apressá-lo. Zetsu olhou os ramos em volta de si, que se moveram poucos centímetros, mas logo os fez movimentar rapidamente – Ótimo! Quando for atacado garoto, é só fechar-se dentro disso. Uma defesa perfeita, só precisa treinar um pouco.

- Mas eu não consigo me mexer com isso, é pesado... – murmurou.

- Exatamente. Vai usar em tempo integral, assim melhora seu condicionamento físico. Caso for quebrado em batalha, você terá uma agilidade bem maior. – o Uchiha explicava enquanto aproximava-se – Mas você ainda precisa aprender alguns ninjutsus.

- Conheço alguns de terra e água.

- Vamos treiná-los, então.

x-**X**-x

Estava sentado na varanda, balançando os pés em sincronia com o vento que tocava seu rosto sério e agitava os curtos cabelos. O mais velho o observava da porta, de braços cruzados e expressão vazia. Madara não era muito de ensinar aquilo que sabia, odiava crianças e qualquer coisa que se relacionava a elas, também não era o tipo simpático ou amigável. Surpreendia-se consigo mesmo sempre que se pegava olhando para aquele estranho e calado rapaz. Odiava ter que admitir, mas já havia se apegado ao garoto. Via-se nele, em gestos pequenos e confusos, em golpes certeiros e raivosos, em sonhos distantes... De alguma forma que o mesmo desconhecia, eram iguais.

Já havia se passado pouco mais de um ano desde que o encontrara aquela tarde na floresta, e muita coisa mudara nesse tempo, para melhor. Não só o pequeno garoto se tornara um ninja excelente como também os planos do Uchiha iam muito bem. As curiosas habilidades de Zetsu, assim como previu, lhe eram muito úteis. Zetsu se tornara o espião perfeito. Depois de meses o observando havia finalmente descoberto o verdadeiro propósito de sua criação.

- Zetsu! – exclamou firme, fazendo com que o rapaz descesse da varanda da casa e se virasse para ele imediatamente.

- Sim, Madara-sama. – respondeu-o no mesmo tom.

- Completa seus quinze anos amanhã, e tenho algo para você. – sorriu, um sorriso malicioso que Zetsu conhecia muito bem. Sabia que na verdade o "presente" seria mais para o sensei do que para o próprio – Tem se saído muito bem nas tarefas que tenho lhe passado, seu treinamento comigo está quase concluído, e agora já é um homem, um shinobi, muito bom.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Está curioso pra saber o que faço quando saio de casa? – perguntou sorridente, obtendo como resposta um aceno positivo meio que desconfiado – Irei te levar hoje. Ah, e mais uma coisa... Deixei em seu quarto, pode ir olhar.

- Com licença. – sussurrou ao mais velho, curvando-se em sinal de respeito antes de passar por ele, entrando na velha casa no meio da floresta – _Devem ser armas..._ Espero que seja chocolate. _Não seja idiota, por que ele nos daria chocolate?_ Eu gosto de chocolate. – a discussão teve de cessar, pois havia aberto a porta de seu quartinho, achando então o que era seu presente.

Em cima da cama estava estendida uma capa, idêntica a que o maior usava, só que em tamanho menor. As mesmas nuvens em cor vermelha como sangue, o mesmo tom de negro como a noite, a mesma gola alta e mangas largas. Aproximou-se da capa e passou a mão pelo tecido liso, erguendo-o a alguns centímetros da cama, constatando que era bem mais leve do que aparentava. Era uma bonita capa, e não demorou-se em experimentá-la.

Tirou a camisa e jogou-a de lado, pondo no corpo a capa que lhe ia até o meio da canela. Fechou apenas os últimos botões, pois sua armadura em forma de planta carnívora – o mesmo a havia customizado para ficar menos "ridícula" – não permitia que fechasse até o topo. Olhou para si mesmo dos pés a cabeça, depois virando-se para a porta, onde dois olhos negros o olhavam.

- Akatsuki. – Madara disse, fechando os olhos e abrindo um enigmático sorriso – Bem vindo a Akatsuki. Este é seu uniforme, Zetsu-chan.

x-**X**-x

Andava em passos lentos em direção a um homem que atirava kunais em um alvo, não deixando de reparar que ele tinha uma grande força. Parou a vários metros de distância, e assim que o fez, o homem parara de lançar as kunais. Virou-se para quem se aproximava, mesmo que já soubesse quem era. Os olhos amarelos e esbugalhados na face bicolor não expressavam nada, refletia tudo ao redor, inclusive a máscara laranja que ocultava o rosto do segundo.

- O que quer, Tobi? – Zetsu perguntou imparcial. O timbre de sua voz mudara nesses muitos anos tanto quanto o mesmo.

- Madara, Zetsu-chan... Madara. – corrigiu-o em um suspiro, retirando aquela máscara que lhe escondia o rosto.

- Desculpe, Madara-sama. É a força do hábito. – largou as kunais em mãos e virou-se para ele, que a essa altura já o alcançara, e olhava-o de baixo.

- Está mais alto que eu. – comentou casualmente.

- Altura não é experiência. – fora a fez de Zetsu o repreender.

- Está mais sábio também. – esboçou um sorriso.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou-lhe em tom preocupado, não era sempre que Madara retirava sua máscara, pelo menos não nos últimos tempos.

- Nada, Zetsu-chan... Apenas... Queria te ver. – passou a mão pelos cabelos verdes do rapaz, sem apagar o sorriso – Sabe, eu tinha razão sobre uma coisa quanto a você... Cabelos longos não lhe caem bem, assim como curtos não caem bem em mim.

- O senhor nunca perde o senso de humor, não é? – disse sem alterar aquela expressão vazia que tinha há anos.

- Você costumava rir de minhas piadas, e sorrir pra mim quando me via. – arqueou as sobrancelhas, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Desculpe Madara-sama, mas aprendi tudo que sou com o senhor. A não demonstrar sentimentos a ninguém. Parece que nós dois mudamos bastante.

- Tem razão... nós mudamos. – sorriu ao pequeno grande ninja.

No final Madara não tinha razão quanto à somente o corte que ficava melhor em Zetsu, mas também sobre a profunda semelhança entre o homem sábio e o garoto rancoroso. Mas afinal... Qual deles era o garoto?

* * *

Yo minna-san :]

Essa fanfic foi feita em um momento de profundo tédio, então... desculpe se não ficou assim tão legal oov Ah, agradeço ao Dani, meu beta, pelo summary da fic XD' ~

Bom... Eu simplesmente amo a música Pés No Chão, de Luxúria, é minha favorita da banda. Estava recordando dela e ao lembrar o refrão não pude deixar de pensar em Madara e Zetsu... Originalmente isso ia ser um yaoi ñ.ñb Bom, eu sou a favor de MadaraxZetsu, pois são confidentes, parceiros... acho... diferente, complexo, triste. Ah, sobre o começo, é uma "analise" (se é que posso chamar assim) sobre a criação de Zetsu, eu realmente acredito que tenha sido assim que ele "nasceu".

Não tinha exatamente isso em mente, nem mesmo tinha imaginado um final, mas saiu... estranho, mas saiu xD ~

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e.... reviews? *-*


End file.
